Now
by NeverEndingNonsense
Summary: Elsa and Anna are unrelated. They meet at the hospital where both are undergoing treatment. Planned to be a pretty slow-burn, mostly fluffy and angsty. We'll see where it takes me.


A/N: So this wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write at least the first chapter. What do you think?

* * *

"Are you ready then?"

Anna rested her head back against the plush, overstuffed chair and closed her eyes.

"Born ready." The feeling was almost indescribable, like a rush of cool running through her entire body. The avalanche surged, gaining momentum as it went and Anna smiled softly. _Three more _she thought to herself as she opened her eyes and looked to the side to find her book.

"Will your mother and father be visiting today Anna?" Her nurse asked softly as she began to tidy up her work space of vials and plastic syringe packaging, placing the small tubes of blood in a cooler to take away with her.

Anna looked up from her book and nodded, green eyes lighting up a little through the clear exhaustion that held fast to the eighteen year old. "Yeah, they'll be here a few hours after I'm done. They said they'd give me a bit to rest after." She smiled again, all teeth and scrunched up cheeks. "I'm going to try to get them to take me out this weekend maybe…I've been feeling a little cooped up." The nurse smiled back and nodded.

"I think that would be good for you." She zipped up her pack and swung it over her shoulder, rolling her neck from side to side. "Well, I'll let you read. Gerda will be on duty tonight through Friday so try not to get into too much trouble." She laughed and rested her hand on Anna's head. "See ya later Anna."

"Night Sarah." Anna waved slowly before turning her attention back to the book in her lap. _Trouble…I never get into trouble. _The redhead grinned inwardly and decided she would meet her parents in the courtyard today. It was her favorite place to go and sit. She could watch the clouds go by, see the other patients enjoying the sun and feel a little bit of the freedom she used to enjoy every day but took for granted. _I'll show them the ducklings, I'm sure they've hatched by now. _Anna nodded to herself and opened the book, laying her bookmark on the side table and finding her place with a finger. Four hours and several chapters of _Song of the Lioness _later and Anna was gathering up her book and mp3 player and climbing into her wheelchair to be returned to her room. She'd nap for a bit and then head out to the courtyard, because even though she felt fine right after her treatments Anna knew that soon enough she'd be sick as a dog and the more rest she got now the better things would be later.

* * *

She just couldn't sleep. Anna had been trying to catch a short nap for the last 45 minutes to no avail. _I'm going to feel like crap later…maybe if I go outside now I'll be able to fall asleep under that pretty cherry tree. The sun always makes me comfortable. _Anna shuffled from her bed into her chair and rang for a nurse to take her out to the courtyard. She thought about bringing her book along but decided to just go without distractions so she'd be more likely to try to sleep.

"Is here alright Anna? I don't want you too much in the sun." Gerda, Anna's favorite nurse, had been the one to come and get her after arriving at work early for her shift. Gerda was probably the sweetest woman Anna had ever met and had been waiting on Anna hand and foot for the last year and a half as if she were born to play the role of Anna's caregiver.

"Yes Gerda this is perfect. I'll just sit for a little while and wait for Mama and Papa to get here. Thank you." Anna gave her nurse a small hug and gentle smile as she settled into her chair beneath the tree.

The plump older woman hugged her charge back and kissed her forehead lightly. "Alright dear, I'll bring them out when they arrive. Call for me if you need anything." She then turned and headed back to the door leading into the hospital. Anna sighed and scanned the courtyard lazily, picking at the blanket covering her lap. There were a few other patients outside, some walking, others sitting either on benches or in chairs like herself. It was a calm place and the weather was beautiful with just enough sun to be pleasant in temperature. Just as Anna was thinking about closing her eyes and trying to find the elusive nap she so desperately wanted something on the other side of the pond caught her eye.

There, sitting on one of the wooden benches, was a girl so pale she had an almost ethereal glow around her. Her blonde hair was pulled over one shoulder in a fat braid that she had clenched in one hand like a lifeline. Her eyes were shut tight and her face pointed toward the sun. She looked uncomfortable with all her muscles coiled and ready to spring at any moment. Anna watched her for what felt like an eternity but was probably only a few minutes before a man and woman walked up to the pale girl and shepherded her away, back into the hospital with hands on her back. _Must be her parents…_ Anna thought idly. _She didn't seem happy to see them though. I wonder why she's here. _Anna spent the next hour alternating between watching the newly hatched ducklings and thinking about the pale girl and her parents. Perhaps she could convince Gerda to look into this girl for her and at least tell her a name. God knew Anna could use a friend other than her nurses and this girl looked like she needed one too.

"Anna! Hey feisty-pants!" A voice called to her from across the courtyard and soon a pair of strong arms were around her, hugging her firmly but with practiced care.

Anna laughed, twisting in her chair to better hug her older brother. "Kristoff! I missed you, are Mama and Papa here too?" She smiled up at him, taking in his sun bleached hair and obviously unshaven face. "You've been hanging out at the pool haven't you? Or maybe spending a lot of time with Sven? Is he getting enough exercise?" Kristoff laughed and ruffled his little sister's hair.

"Yeah yeah, I've been taking him out everyday like I promised. He likes me more than you now." He teased. "Mom and Dad are right behind me, they were talking to Gerda."

"Good, I want you to help me convince them to take me home this weekend. I want to see Sven and get out of here. I'm going crazy!" Anna exclaimed, her arms waving animatedly. "There's no one to talk to…I NEED to talk Kristoff."

Her brother laughed loudly and patted her head. "Alright, I'll see what I can do, but you should make some friends here. You spend enough time in this place; you've got to connect with someone." He turned as their parents approached and Anna smiled, waving to them excitedly. Yes she did need to make some friends. And she would start with the girl with the braid…as soon as she found her again.


End file.
